Monster Duels
by Miles Montgomery
Summary: Complete A new kid challenges Yugi to a game of duel Monsters but how does he have three BlueEyes White Dragons? And what is this new game Monster Duels all about?
1. The New Kid

Monster Duels  
  
Chapter One: The New Kid  
  
Yugi sat in his seat at school, head on his hands as the teacher droned on about the American Civil War. He looked up as the principal came into the room. He quietly spoke a few words to the teacher and then motioned for someone to enter. A young boy about Yugi's age walked in. Yugi didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this guy. The teacher spoke up. "Class. It seems we have a new student today. His name is Trevor Marscov. He's an exchange student from Russia. He will be here for the next few weeks. Trevor. Why don't you sit at the table with Joey and Yugi." Trevor walked back to the table and sat down. He leaned towards Yugi. "So you're Yugi, huh? I've heard a lot about the king of games. How about we play a game some time?" "Sure," Yugi said. "Be careful," Joey warned Trevor. "Yuug here will probably mop the floor with you." "I highly doubt that," Trevor said, and then turned his attention to the teacher.  
  
After that class, Yugi didn't see Trevor again until after school. Trevor walked up to Yugi. "Ready to lose, Yugi. I'll play you right here." "But we don't have a hologram arena here," Joey said, as he, Tea, and Tristan walked up. "Didn't you know that Kaiba put his hologram projector into production. It' even more advanced than the one he had when he took on Pegasus. This one has ten slots for five monsters and five Magic or Trap cards. Here's one for you, Yugi." Yugi and Trevor put on their hologram projectors. "I'll go first," Trevor said. He drew five cards. "I put out Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode and I put this card face down. Your go, Yugi." "Don't be intimated, Yugi," Tristan said. "Yeah," Joey called out. "Mop the floor with him, Yuug." "Very well," Yugi said. "I play this card in Defense Mode and end my turn." "Yugi. That wasn't too smart. I put out Summoned Skull in Attack Mode! Summoned Skull! Destroy Yugi's card." Summoned Skull destroyed Yugi's Mystical Elf. "Now, Yugi. It's your turn," Trevor taunted. "I put this card in Defense Mode," Yugi said. "That's great," Trevor said. "Because I put down Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I use Polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into the Black Skull Dragon. Then I use another polymerization to fuse Curse of Dragon and the Black Skull Dragon to fuse them into Cursed Dragon with an attack of 3600!" "Don't let him get to you, Yugi," Tea called out. "I put out Gaia the Fierce Knight and I also use Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi said. "Then I pass, Yugi" "Now I put out the Celtic Guardian." "Once again I pass" "I put this card face down." "Well, Yugi. I hope your three turns got you somewhere because next turn I end this." "You won't be ending anything this turn, Trevor. I use the Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice Gaia the Fierce Knight and Celtic guardian to bring out the Black luster Soldier!" "Oooh, I'm really scared, Yugi." "You will be. Because I use Sword of Dark Destruction and Sword of Deep-Seated to take him up to 3900! Then I use Spellbinding Circle to take the Cursed Dragon down to 2700! Black luster Soldier! Attack the Cursed Dragon!" Trevor: 800 Yugi: 2000 "If that's the way you want it, Yugi. I put out my own three Blue- Eyes White Dragons and I use Polymerization to fuse them into the Blue-Eyed White Dragon! Blue-Eyed White Dragon! Attack the Black Luster Soldier!" "Not so fast, Trevor. I use Waboku to stop your attack. Then I put out the Catapult Turtle in Attack Mode and I use Brain Control to take control of your dragon and I catapult him at you. Taking his Attack points straight out of your life Points." Trevor: 0 Yugi: 2000 "You're pretty good, Yugi. We will meet again. And next time, we shall play a game of my choosing." And with that Trevor left and everyone went home. 


	2. Begin the Monster Duels

Monster Duels  
  
Chapter Two: Begin the Monster Duels  
  
The next day was Saturday. Yugi was at Kaiba's Game Palace watching other people play Duel Monsters. That's when he spotted Trevor playing a game he had never seen before. I had a whole bunch of squares on it. Yugi could see the Blue-Eyed Ultimate Dragon on the field making short work of his opponent's monsters. "And that's it," Trevor said. "I win." The kid got down from the field. That's when Trevor spotted Yugi. "Care to try a game, Yugi," he called. "Sure. Why not," Yugi said as he transformed into Yami Yugi and climbed onto the platform that took him above the field. "We shall play a game I made up," Trevor said. "It is called Monster Duels. Let me explain to you. The blue squares are mine. The red squares are yours. Your diamonds are on my squares because I can only move on the blue squares. The objective is to get all four of your opponent's diamonds. Once you get all four, you can fuse all of your remaining monsters into one powerful monster. You're only allowed five monsters on the field at one time. You also have two squares on the sides of the field. Those are where your backup monsters are at. When you lose a monster, you bring one of your reserves out. But be careful. You only have five in reserve. Once you have all four of your opponent's diamonds, you can take out all of your opponent's monsters. Once you have all four crystals and destroy all of your opponent's monsters you win the game. Individually, all monsters on the field are Level One. You have three dice. Two of them have two purposes. They tell you haw many squares your monsters can move and when you reach an opponent's monster they will also tell what your attack power will be. The third dice gets rolled every time. It tells whether you can activate your special ability or not. Every monster has two special abilities. Are you up for the challenge, Yugi?" "Sure. Let's do it." By this time, a huge crowd had gathered around their field. They wanted to see how the King of games would beat this guy. Ten monsters appeared on the field. Five on Yugi's squares and five on Trevor's squares. "Let the battle begin," Trevor said. 


	3. On the Ropes

Monster Duels Chapter Three: On the Ropes  
  
"Why don't you roll first, Yugi?" "Alright. This dice roll is for the Celtic Guardian." Yugi rolled the three dice. One dice rolled on two, the other one rolled on five, and the other dice rolled on special ability. "Celtic Guardian," Yugi called. "Go forward seven spaces and capture a diamond." The Celtic Guardian walked forward seven spaces and walked onto the space with one of Trevor's diamonds. Trevor's diamond disappeared and reappeared in his second reserve box. The computer blinked at Yugi and told him Celtic Guardian's special ability that Yugi had rolled. "I also activate Celtic Guardian's special ability. Tunnel Digger." The Celtic Guardian dug underneath the board. "And that's not all his special ability does," Yugi said. "His tunnel will come up onto a space with another of your diamonds." The Celtic Guardian came up from underneath one of Trevor's diamonds and captured it. It appeared on Yugi's reserve box. Trevor didn't even blink. He rolled his three dice. "It seems I got two sixes and his most powerful special ability," Trevor said. "Speedy Ninja. Move twelve spaces diagonally." Speedy Ninja moved twelve spaces diagonally until he was five spaces away from the Celtic Guardian. "Now I activate his special ability. Five-Space Star Throw." The Speedy Ninja threw three stars and they traveled five spaces and destroyed the Celtic Guardian. "What?!?" Yugi cried out. "I couldn't have you pulling off that trick anymore, Yugi," Trevor said. "Now it's your go." Yugi rolled his dice. He got a three, a two, and a special ability. "I use these dice on Beaver Warrior. Beaver Warrior! Move five spaces back." Beaver Warrior came in between two of Trevor's monsters. "Now I activate his most powerful special ability. Double Knockout Axe!" The Beaver Warrior destroyed both of Trevor's monsters. "Very clever, Yugi." He rolled his three dice. "I activate the Speedy Ninja's second ability, my favorite I might add. Space Warp. That pretty much means I can go to any space on the board and I choose a space with one of your Diamonds on it." The Speedy Ninja went to one of Yugi's diamonds and captured it. It appeared in Trevor's reserve box. "Your go, Yugi." Yugi rolled his three dice. "I use Curse of Dragon's special ability. Warp Fly." Curse of dragon flew to one of Trevor's diamonds and captured it. It appeared in Yugi's reserve box. "Very nice," Trevor commented. "You're very good for a beginner. Better than I expected. No wonder you're called the King of Games. Sadly, you will lose that title after I'm done." He rolled his dice. "I activate Speedy Ninja's special ability. Space Warp." The Speedy Ninja captured another one of Yugi's diamonds. Yugi rolled his dice. "I didn't get a special ability, so I will move Curse of Dragon 12 spaces. Bringing me in range of your Speedy Ninja. Curse of Dragon. Fire Devastation Attack!" The Speedy Ninja was destroyed. "Nice one," Trevor said. "You know. You get to pick out which reserve monster you want to get. And I pick the Speedy Ninja Powered." Trevor rolled his dice. "I will activate Speedy Ninja's special ability. Double Space Warp. That means he gets to automatically go to two spaces on the board." The Speedy Ninja Powered went to both of Yugi's diamonds and captured Yugi's two remaining diamonds. "Now that I have all four of your diamonds I will fuse all of my monsters together. Since I have eight monsters, they will fuse into a Level Eight monster and I choose the Blue- Eyes White Dragon." All of his monsters, on the board and in reserves fused into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Now, Yugi, the fun really begins." 


	4. Heart of a Champion

Monster Duels Chapter Four: The Heart of a Champion  
  
"Oh no," Yugi thought to himself. "I'm in trouble now." He rolled his dice. "I use my own Speedy Ninja's special ability. Warp Space." Yugi's Speedy Ninja went straight to one of Trevor's diamonds and captured it. "Nice," Trevor commented. He rolled his dice. "I use Blue-Eyes White Dragon's most powerful special ability. Volcanic Eruption! It's where Blue-Eyes White Dragon shoots a huge geyser of flame up into the air and all monsters on the very edges of the field get destroyed and that's where your Curse of Dragon is." "No!" Yugi exclaimed, as his Curse of Dragon was destroyed. "And next time," Trevor said, "I'm coming after your Speedy Ninja." Yugi rolled his dice. "I didn't get a special ability so Speedy Ninja move seven spaces diagonal." Trevor rolled his dice. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Move twelve spaces down." It did and came three squares away from Yugi's Beaver Warrior. "Now I activate Blue-Eyes White Dragon's second special ability. Three- Space Fireball!" The Beaver Warrior was destroyed. Yugi rolled his dice. "I use Speedy Ninja's special ability. Warp Space." The Speedy Ninja captured Trevor's final diamond. "Now I fuse all seven of my monsters into a Level Seven monster. Come out Dark Magician!" "What can your puny Dark Magician do against my Blue-Eyes?" Trevor said, as he rolled his dice. "Blue-Eyes! Go up five spaces and right two spaces." "Yugi rolled his dice. "I activate the Dark Magician's second special ability. Magical Hats!" "What?!?" Trevor exclaimed. "Try and find him now, Trevor." "Maybe I will, Yugi." He rolled his dice. "Blue-Eyes move five spaces right." The Blue-Eyes came within striking distance of all four hats. "Blue-Eyes! Attack the hat on the left." There was nothing under the hat. Yugi rolled his dice. "I can't do anything. Your turn, Trevor." "Now, since we're in a stand-off, we no longer need to roll the dice. We can just attack now. Blue-Eyes! Attack the hat on the right!" There was nothing under that hat. "I'm still gonna roll for the other special ability." He rolled the dice. "Still nothing. Your go." "Blue-Eyes! Attack the hat on the right! White Lightning Attack!" There was nothing under that hat either. "It doesn't matter, Yugi. Next turn, I end everything and I become the new King of Games." Yugi rolled his dice. "I don't think so, Trevor. Dark Magician! Reveal yourself!" The Dark Magician came out. "I now use the Dark Magicians most powerful special ability. The Mystical Box." A bow appeared around the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician. The Dark Magicians box was skewered with swords. Then his box opened to reveal...The skewered Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The other box opened and out popped the Dark Magician. "It seems I have won, Trevor." "Nnnnnooooooo!!!!!!!!" Trevor screamed. "How is that possible!?!?!?!" Then Kaiba walked in with a whole bunch of police officers. "There he is," Kaiba said, pointing at Trevor. "There's the boy who stole my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons." One of the police officers walked up to Trevor and reached into his pocket and pulled out Trevor's deck. He leafed through them and found the three Blue-Eyes. The officer handed them to Kaiba. "Can I see some identification, son?" the officer asked. Trevor pulled out his passport papers. "I see. Well, son. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to contact the INS. Looks like you're gonna be shipped back home, in disgrace." Trevor was led away by the cops. Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked up. "We saw the end of your duel, Yuug," Joey said. "It was spectacular," Tea commented. "You really showed him who was boss," Tristan added in. "Yeah," Yugi Motou said. "I just want to get home." They all went to Yugi's house and played more Duel Monsters.  
  
The End 


End file.
